1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for generating and teaching random strings of objects, each random string forms an easy to recall login code. The login code may be used for identifying a system user and for tracking the user's development.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems often store valuable and confidential information. To protect the integrity of such systems and maintain the confidentiality of the stored information, users often employ a means of authentication to ensure that only authorized users have access to the valuable information. For instance, users may employ a password to secure their information. Typically, a password is selected by a user and is a sequence of letters, digits and other characters, which the user then memorizes. Conventional passwords have several disadvantages. Often, users select passwords that are easy to remember so that they will have less difficulty in recalling and entering the password into the computer. Such passwords, however, can be easily compromised by persons who know the user well or by strangers who use common words and phrases to crack the password. Because of this issue, some passwords are randomly generated with long sequences. Users, unfortunately, find such passwords difficult to remember and thus, cumbersome to use.
Finding a user authentication scheme for young children becomes even more difficult. Young children often have difficulty generating and remembering their own passwords because of the simple fact that they are not familiar with numbers or letters. However, young children are more amenable to training and learning pre-selected sequences of information. The challenge is conveying information in a form and in a manner that a young child can easily absorb and recall. Another challenge is conveying that information without the use of language-based tools. This disclosure provides embodiments of a user authentication scheme that addresses those challenges. While certain embodiments of the disclosure are geared to young children, the scheme or method has applications to a wide range of users of various ages and ethnicities. Moreover, the method and process provided herein allows users to recall the sequences of information even if they do not use it on a regular basis.